halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood
The Halloween Horror Nights event in Hollywood is a Halloween event presented at Universal Studios Hollywood. It is one of the largest Halloween events in the United States. The event has been presented sparingly since 1992 and as an annual event, recently. It is an offshoot of Halloween Horror Nights Orlando which has been presented annually since 1991. History Although a Halloween event was held at the park in 1986, Halloween Horror Nights didn't appear there until 1992. Including that year, it has been presented eight times. Although the event has not created original icons like those in Orlando, two of the Event Icons, The Director and Jack the Clown, were used in 2006 and 2007. Additionally, the New Line Cinema trio of Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and Leatherface, were featured in 2007, and 2008. They reappeared in 2010, but Leatherface was replaced by Jigsaw from Saw. 1986 Tragedy Universal Studios decided to hold a Halloween event in 1986 in order to make up for the slow autumn season. Taking a cue from Knotts Berry Farm, which had been successfully adopting a haunted Halloween event for over 14 years, Universal started Halloween Horror Nights, with it's logo being a Jack-O-Lantern being sawed in half with a chainsaw. The signature attraction would be The Terror Tram, which would be a nightime version of the Backlot Tour, only with scaractors hiding in the shadows ready to jump out and attack guests. Unfortunatly, during one night a Scareactor got a little over-enthusiastic in his performance, fell between two of the tram cars, and was crushed to death. Universal would not have a Halloween event for over six years afterward, and discontinued the scaractor "attacks" on moving trams entirely. The tragedy is likely the reason that when the event was first started in Florida, it was done under the title of "Fright Nights ", and didn't feature the bloody pumpkin image that first year, however the chainsaw pumpkin image from Hollywood would be used for Florida's event in 1992 & 1993. 1992 Mazes * Maze of Maniacs- Take a turn for the worse in this wicked, winding asylum of murders and misfits. * Nightmare Alley- A house of horror where movie monsters and maniacs invite you in for a bite. Special Attractions * The Terror Tram- A bone-chilling behind-the-screams ride full of gruesome surprises Shows * Penn & Teller ' * '''Amazing Falkenstein ' * '''Dungeon of Terror * Tower of Torture ' * '''Carnival of Carnage ' * 'Chucky 'In your Face" Insults ' * 'Ghoulia Wild' Roadside Cuisine ' * 'Death Globe ' * 'Wild, Wild, Wild Witch Hunt ' * 'Living Deadheads Review ' * 'Club Fright ' * 'Burn & Bury Swap Meet ' * 'Beetlejuice Revue ' * '''Voodoo Gurus * Zombie Stunt Spooktacular * Backdraft Rides 1997 Mazes * Monsterquarium- Weird animatronics and actors in water. * Classic Monster Maze- Short but fun maze of classic Universal monsters. * Cryptkeeper Film Vaul'''t - Modern film monsters. * '''Area 51 - Aliens in cold storage and running amok. Shows * Beetlejuice's Rockin' Graveyard Revue - Camp-laden musical show -- same as the daytime version. * Creepy Animals - A live animal show with cockroaches, snakes, spiders, etc. * Circus of Freaks * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure - Current events satire and a fight with the Cyberspace Witch. * T-2 3-D: Battle Across Time Rides *'Jurassic Park The Ride' *'E.T Adventure' *'Back to The Future: The Ride' ៛Insert non-formatted text here 1998 Mazes * Clive Barker's FREAKZ maze - Human curiosities, unusual oddities, and freaks of nature. * Classic Creatures Features - Frankenstein, the Wolf Man, the Phantom of the Opera, and the Creature From the Black Lagoon. * The Cryptkeeper's Screaming Room - The monsters and slashers that have taunted you through the years from the big screen. * Alien Assault - You'll be abducted by the extraterrestrials and travel deep inside a spaceship to experience inhuman terror that would make Mulder and Scully weep! Shows * The Ultimate Tribute to KISS - Cover band Black Diamond. * Chucky's Wedding Chapel - Chucky and his bride Tiffany host nightly weddings and audience participation is mandatory. * SlaughterWorld '- All the death defying stunts of WaterWorld plus all new visions of horror. * '''Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure II '- SPOOF is the word. The boys from San Dimas are back in an all new action-packed laugh-filled adventure. * 'Carnival of Carnage '- Sword swallowers, glass eaters, and human pincushions put their battered bodies through acts of brutality for your viewing pleasure. '''Rides *'Back to the Future: The Ride' *'E.T. Adventure' *'Jurassic Park The Ride' 1999 Mazes * Clive Barker's Hell - Dare to enter the putrid put of infernal damnation from the Wizard of Wickedness. * The Thrilling Chilling World of Rob Zombie - Tunnel deep inside the most depraved realm of all -- Rob Zombie's brain -- where the living dead reign supreme! * The Mummy - Encounter the actual terrors that traumatized you in Universal Pictures' smash hit movie! * Creature Features - Step through the movie screen to rub elbows and other body parts with classic Universal Monsters like Frankenstein, Dracula, and Wolfman. * Cleaver's Meat Locker '''- Blood-thirsty butchers hack their way through various cuts of meat, including human flesh! '''Shows * Chucky's Insult Emporium - Petrifying put-downs to offend everyone! * Animal House of Horrors - Wild, man-eating beasts unleashed to run amok! * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure III - The boys are back trashing media celebs in a most excellent, all new adventure. * Carnival of Carnage - Freak out at the sight of this gory collection of sword swallowers, glass eaters, and human pincushions torturing themselves into a tizzy! Rides *'Back to the Future: The Ride' *'E.T. Adventure' *'Jurassic Park The Ride' 2000 Hollywood Mazes * The Undertaker: No Mercy - A raw, in-your-face, horror experience based on the WWE Superstar The Undertaker. * Buffy & Angel: Hellmouth Haunt - An attraction created by the creators of the WB Network's series "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". * Rob Zombie's The House of 1000 Corpses Maze - Based on Zombie's upcoming debut as a director and screenwriter. * Clive Barker's Harvest - You'll walk through a hole in the wall of a mausoleum leading into the ground where something is reclaiming the dead to incubate its young. * Theatre of Blood - A vault of Universal's classic horror films, where you'll find yourself prey to the most merciless celluloid slashers and fiends. Shows * Chucky's Insult Emporium - The infamous doll from hell's insults feast on the feeble, the ill-at-ease, and the socially inept. * Carnival of Carnage - Medieval torture... sword swallowers, fire and glass eaters, and human pincushions toast their unusual talents with stomach churning chasers of cockroaches, worms, and maggots. * Animal House of Horrors - Featuring pythons, cockroaches, bats, and rats. Rides *'Back to the Future: The Ride' *'E.T. Adventure' *'Jurassic Park The Ride' 2006 Mazes * The Asylum (Shrek 4-D queue area) - Travel through a maze of dark corridors in a high-security hospital for the criminally insane. * Universal's House of Horrors (Van Helsing: Fortress Dracula) - Take a journey into Universal Studios' horror filled past. Come face-to-face with some of the most terrifying characters ever created at this ultimate slaughter house party. This attraction is now year-round. Special Attractions * Terror Tram: The Director's Cut - For the first time step foot onto the famous backlot. But beware: the Director will be lurking nearby to cast for fresh talent. Reminiscent of a haunted hayride, guests would board the GlamorTrams, which would take them onto the Backlot. During the ride, the tour guide would bring guests up to speed on the Director's backstory via special mockumentary shown on the LCD monitors overhead. The tram would then come to a halt just short of the first scarezones and the guests would be ordered to get out and fend for themselves. A return Tram would pick up guests near the end of the War of the Worlds set to return them to the Front Lot, but not before one last surprise from the Director, who was ready to make his final "cut". This would be the return of the Terror Tram after a 14-year hiatus, and unlike the unexpectedly bloody events of the very first Halloween Horror Nights, no scareactors would be anywhere near a moving tram. * Send In The Clowns (Grinch Set) * Psyco-Path (Bates Motel To Bates Mansion) * HellBillys (Shed Before Bates Mansione) * There Goes The Neighborhood (War Of The World Set) * The Director's Cut (Tram Pick Up) Scarezones * Dawn of the Dead (New York Street) - New York Street is a scene of chaos and carnage where the dead have been feasting on the living. * Old London (London Street) - Fog filled streets of Old London populated by a host of frightening characters from horror films past and present. * [[The Black Death|The Black Death]] (Parisian Courtyard) - Smoldering medieval town of Black Death crawling with plague infected villagers. * Deadwood (Western Street) - Ghost town where skeletal inhabitants of the town's most notorious still roam the smoldering streets. * Studio Center (the lower lot) - A bizarre assortment of Universal Scare-actors including Mummies, The Flasher, Zombie Scarface, and more. Shows * Slaughter World (WaterWorld theater) - A spectacular tidal wave of death-defying stunts, awesome explosions, and an ocean of thrills.A naughtier version than the day show. * Carnival of Carnage (Flintstones area) - Feed your morbid curiosity with freaks of nature and human oddities when you are exposed to a variety of bizarre and sickening acts of self torture. * The Mutaytor (Back to the Future Plaza) - Dance till you drop dead as The Mutaytor perform 5 shows nightly. * Chucky's Insult Emporium - Be insulted by everyone's favorite possessed psychotic doll. * Fear Factor Live: Dead Celebrity Edition (Castle Theater) - Cringe and squirm as pop-culture celebrities compete in a live "Death Match". Rides * Jurassic Park: In the Dark * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride * Back to the Future: The Ride * Terminator 2: 3D 2007 Mazes * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy's Nightmare ''(Shrek 4-D queue)-'' Freddy Krueger is coming home to where he was conceived (The Westin Hills Asylum) to raise a nightmare army of the insane as a final act of revenge against the town of Springwood. * Friday the 13th: Camp Blood ''(Hollywood Ticket Outlet)-'' After half a century of murder and mayhem, the eternal evil of Jason Voorhees still haunts the ruined remains of Camp Crystal Lake. * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Back in Business (Lower Lot)-'' Leatherface and his family of cannibal crazies have taken over the condemned Blair Meats factory, bringing a new level of terror to the heart of Texas. * 'Universal's House of Horrors'' (Year Round Attraction)-'' Step inside the shadowy catacombs and encounter a series of ever changing horror inspired by a veritable "Who's Who" of Universal Horror Stars. '''Special Attractions * Terror Tram: Horror Comes Home - Get ready for the ride of your life, or death, on the Universal Terror Tram, where you will be transported to the twisted worlds of Jason, Freddy, Leatherface, and Jack the Clown. Jack Schmidt; an escaped mental patient from Shady Brook Asylum with a shadowy past, and a problem separating movies from real life has some how brought his twisted childhood heroes to the backlot for his sick and twisted carnival. Thinking that such places as the Bates Motel and Camp Crystal Lake are real killing grounds, this madman's ambition is to bring people to these places as sort of a demented tour guide. Now, You must prepare for your closeup as you step off of the tram and onto the world famous Universal Studios Back Lot where you'll walk through the dark through real movie sets. If you thought the shower scene was scary, wait until you see this blood bath. * Killer Klowns from Outer Space (Grinch Set) * Bates Motel * Crystal Lake (Hill) * Leatherface's Kitchen (Hill Top) * Psycho House * Elm Street Ruins (War Of The Worlds Set) * Jack's Carnival of Carnage (Tram Pick up) Scarezones * Zombie Invasion (New York Streets)-'' Toxic infected zombies have invaded New York, The Military are trying to contain it, but the crisis is spreading! * 'Deadwood' ''(Western Streets)-'' Enter the ghost town of Deadwood, where the skeletal inhabitants of the town's most notorious Villains still roam. * 'Haunted London' ''(London Streets)-'' Step into the foggy streets of Old London, where Jack the Ripper and a host of other infamous characters are waiting for you! * 'The Black Death' ''(Parisian Courtyard)-'' Venture back into a medieval town during the Black Death, where the streets are crawling with plague infected villagers. * 'HellBilly Hoedown' ''(Lower Lot)-'' A family of inbred freaks are camping out in the lower lot, So far no one had the courage to evict them. '''Shows' * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure ''(Fear Factor Live Stage)-'' The boys from San Dimas return to the entertainment capital of LA with their most excellent time-traveling phone booth for a comedy satire of this year's pop culture and celebrity screw ups. * Dark Magic and Dirty Tricks (Animal Actors Stage)-'' Step into the Theater of Dark Arts where master illusionists are waiting to blow your mind. * '''Chucky's Insult Emporium' (Patio across from Terminator 2: 3-D)-'' Be insulted by everyone's favorite possessed psychotic doll. * '''Slaughter World 2' (Water World Theater)-'' A spectacular tidal wave of death-defying stunts, awesome explosions and an ocean of thrills. '''Rides' * Jurassic Park: In the Dark * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride * Terminator 2: 3D 2008 The dates for this event are as follows: October 17-19, 24-26, 30-31, and the first of November. This is (at 13) more nights than ever offered at USH before. Mazes * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Home Sweet Hell- Are you about to enter Freddy's world, or is he invading yours? Your nightmare begins at Freddy's infamous home at 1428 Elm Street, now decrepit from years of abandonment. Step inside at your own risk, because stepping out is a lot harder. Try to survive the horror inside these eerie walls, only to realize that your nightmare gets longer and longer: past hanging bodies in a high school hallway, through dangling bits of flesh and bones in an asylum, and deep into the pit of a hot boiler room. This is one nightmare you can't wake up from. * Friday the 13th: Camp Blood- After half a century of murder and mayhem, the eternal evil of Jason Voorhees still haunts the ruined remains of Camp Crystal Lake! The grounds are soaked in red at Camp Blood on Crystal Lake, where Jason and his gut-slicing machete are lurking through the woods, waiting to massacre their way through the night. Be careful not to mistake bone fragments for firewood as massacred corpses of previous camp-goers litter the soil. And if you do somehow survive Camp Blood, don't plan on leaving. Because in here, every day is Friday the 13th. * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Back In Business- Leatherface and his family of cannibal crazies have taken over the condemned Blair Meats factory, bringing a new level of terror to the heart of Texas. Step inside the #1 rated maze of 2007 and come face-to-face with one of the sickest, most sadistic murderers in the history of film: the one and only Leatherface. His chainsaw will roar as you run for your life through a labyrinth of unspeakable horrors, each more terrifying than the last. You may get out alive, but it could cost you a limb. * Universal's House of Horrors: Meet The Strangers- Guess who's knocking on the door? The relentless, masked killers from Universal's latest hit horror film, "The Strangers" have invaded House of Horrors! Come face to face with The Man in the Mask, Pin Up Girl and Doll Face as they stalk the shadowy corridors of a haunted castle, populated by a veritable "who's who" of Universal Horror movie characters, past and present. Terror lurks around every corner, making you wish you'd never walked inside this nightmare. This is one place where you have everything to fear. But they're only movies, right? Special Attractions * Terror Tram: The Nightmare Tour - The all-new Terror Tram: The Nightmare Tour will transport you deep inside your worst nightmare. For the first time ever, Freddy Krueger will be loose on the Backlot, just waiting to terrorize you. From the Bates Motel to the winding dirt roads of Crystal Lake, no place is safe. You'll be running from Freddy's sharpened claws, and he's got Leatherface and Jason to help him wreak havoc. Good luck finding a place to hide in this never-ending nightmare. Scare Zones * The Dead Shall Rise - A top secret military virus has been released on the streets of New York, transforming the citizens into crazed zombies and the bustling metropolis into a war zone! * Deadwood - Welcome to the ghost town of Deadwood, where the skeletal remains of the town's most notorious characters still roam the smoldering streets. * The Dark Streets of London - Step into the foggy streets of Old London, where Jack the Ripper and a host of infamous characters are waiting for you! * The Black Death - Enter a medieval town during the Black Death, where the smoke-choked streets are crawling with plague infected villagers. * The Nightmare Begins... - Ready to live your worst nightmare? Step through the turnstiles of Halloween Horror Nights and enter a terrifying world where the entire park has been transformed into a living horror movie. Your first challenge: Make it past hordes of chainsaw-wielding Nightmare Klowns! These guys are real cut-ups, so watch your limbs or they may go missing. * Revenge of the Pigs - Uncle Boarley and his gang of pig-faced maniacs are roaming the lower lot, looking for some fresh meat. Is it true that pigs will eat just about anything? You're about to find out! It's swine time...an experience worse than anything you could ever dream up. Shows * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure - The boys are back with their most excellent time-traveling phone booth for an all-new comedy satire of this year's pop culture and celebrity screw-ups. It's the perfect way to tickle your funny bone before Freddy, Jason, or Leatherface tear it up. * Slaughter World 3 - A spectacular tidal wave of death-defying stunts, awesome explosions, and an ocean of thrills awaits you. * Chucky's Insult Emporium - You think you've heard it all? Stop in at Chucky's Insult Emporium, where everyone's favorite serial killer doll is taking insult comedy to a new low! Get ready to die of laughter. Rides * Jurassic Park Nightmare- The blood thirsty dinosaurs of Jurassic Park have broken out of their enclosures and are devouring the employees of the troubled theam park. This is what your worst nightmare feels like. * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride- Face the rage of the world's first psychological thrill ride. Deep inside a mummy tomb, you'll wonder if you're in hell. * The Simpsons Ride-''' Ride right along Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie as they visit Krustyland on all the all-new Simpsons Ride. Once you board, you're in for one horrifying surprise after another. Will you make it out of Krustyland alive? * '''Terminator 2: 3D- Discover what it really means to be thrust right into the heart of an all-out 3-D cyber adventure. 2009 Houses *'Saw: Game Over' (Mummy Queue) *'Halloween: The Life & Crimes of Michael Myers' (Wild Wild West Arena) *'My Bloody Valentine: Be Mine 4 Ever' (Shrek 4D) *'Chucky's Funhouse' (House of Horrors) Scarezones *'Let the Games Begin!' *'Welcome to Hell' *'The Meat Market' *'Shaun of the Dead' *'Freakz' *'There Will Be Blood' Special Attractions *'Terror Tram: Live or Die' Shows *'Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure' *'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' Rides *'Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride' *'Jurassic Park: In the Dark' *'The Simpsons Ride' 2010 Fear What Fear Fears Most Houses *Saw: Game On! - The original purpose of the Jigsaw games was to teach people the meaning of life. But now that his minions have taken, the game's changed! *A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again! -Freddy's back, and experience the new 2010 film, come to life! Travel the halls of Springsewood School, the neighborhood, and a showdown with Kreuger himself in the Devil's Boiler Room. *Friday the 13th: Kill Jason Kill!-Jason, the machete madman is on an onslaught in Camp Blood. Can you survive his rage? Or are you just another victim? *Vampyre: Castle of the Undead-The vampires are having a ghoulishly good time partying in Castle Dracula. *Rob Zombie's House of 1000 Corpses in 3D Zombievision Scarezones *La Llorona *Freakz *Lunaticz *Klownz *Nightmarez *Pigz Terror Tram: Chucky's Revenge *Chainsaw Squad *Psycho *Friday the 13th *Nightmare on Elm Street *La Llorona *Chucky Chase Shows *Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Rides *Jurassic Park: In the Dark *King Kong 360 3D: The Skull Island Express *Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride *The Simpsons Ride 2011 Houses *The Thing: Assimilation *Eli Roth's Hostel: Hunting Season *Alice Cooper: Welcome to My Nightmare *Rob Zombie's House of 1000 Corpses: In 3-D ZombieVision *The Wolfman: The Curse of Talbot Hall *La Llorona: Villa de Almas Perdidas Scarezone *Scream *Zombieville *The Reapers *Klownz *Freakz Terror Tram: Scream 4 Your Life Shows *Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Rides *Jurassic Park: In the Dark *Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride *The Simpsons Ride 2012 Houses *La Llorona: La Cazadora de Ninos ( The Child Hunter) *The Walking Dead: Dead Inside *Alice Cooper Goes to Hell 3-D *Welcome to Silent Hill *Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Saw is the Law *Universal Monster Remix Scarezone *Toyz *Witchez *Klownz *Silent Hill Terror Tram Terror Tram: Invaded By The Walking Dead Shows *Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Rides *Transformers: The Ride *Jurassic Park: In the Dark *Revenge of The Mummy: The Ride *The Simpsons Ride 2013 Houses *The Walking Dead: No Safe Haven: Follow in the footsteps of the survivors as you journey through the shadowy confines of the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Seemingly abandoned, this prison has been breached by Walkers with an insatiable hunger for human flesh! Then, if you're still alive, make your way into the Walker-infested wilderness that surrounds the prison and into the town of Woodbury, where The Governor is hiding a terrible secret. In a world that belongs to the dead…there is no safe haven. *Evil Dead: Book of the Dead:''' You've come to take shelter in a remote cabin in the woods, but someone has read the words that should never be read aloud from the Book of the Dead. And the demons have been released. You can try to find a way out, or pray for daylight to save you from the evil that rules the night. But it doesn't matter. One thing is certain... you're all going to die tonight. *Insidious: Into the Further: Uncover the horrifying secret that has haunted the Lambert family as you enter Insidious: Into the Further. It's a nightmare journey into the paranormal where the dead crave the one thing they can't possess… your life! *Black Sabbath: 13 3D: Welcome to Black Sabbath: 13-3D, where you'll begin your descent in a demon-filled cathedral and continue on through graveyards, madhouses, corpse-filled battlefields and a nuclear apocalypse with mutated beasts. Listen for the sounds of agony with every chord; your pain is music to their ears! *El Cucuy: The Boogeyman:' Do you remember when you were afraid of the dark… the possibility that some horrible creature may be hiding in your closet or under your bed? People call him the Boogeyman, but in Mexico, he's known as "El Cucuy." Some say he's a shadow, an evil spirit that changes form to become whatever you fear. Some say he's a hideous monster that lives in the caves. But it's all just a myth, right? Or is it? *Universal Monsters Remix: Resurrection': Universal's infamous legacy of horror is brought to life in a terrifying experience made for the 21st century. Immerse yourself in a modern horror-inspired soundtrack to your merciless slaughter, courtesy of Figure, and follow the trail of entrails through darkened corridors as you enter a crypt of bloodthirsty creatures. There's no escaping the monsters that started it all. Don't worry, it won't hurt…for long! '''Scarezones * The Curse of Chucky: '''Years ago, Charles Lee Ray, "The Lakeshore Strangler," transferred his soul into a toy doll - becoming the pint-sized, merciless killer known as "Chucky." Now, he's back and he has a personal score to settle. Get ready for a deadly game of hide and seek. *The Purge: Survive the Night:' Once a year, there's a day where law and order become chaos and bloodshed - and murder becomes legal. That day is The Purge and you're here to try to live through it! Sadistic masked murderers wielding knives and chainsaws are on the prowl to hunt you down. Can you last ‘til dawn? *'Cirque Du Klownz: Bienvenue! Welcome to the elegant streets of Paris, home to the Grand Guignol. Come see the lively clowns perform right before you. But, beware, they may not be there to entertain you... they may be looking to put you in their next act… the gruesome ending to their horrific show. *Scarecrowz: Scarecrows were once built to ward off crows and evil spirits. Now they welcome them. A new breed is on the loose! Tremble in terror as colossal, haunted Scarecrowz tower over you, driven to harvest the blood of the innocent to fertilize their land. They'll take whatever's left back to their fields, limbs and all. Slaughter is now in season. *The Walking Dead: Dead on Arrival:' The Walking Dead infestation could not be contained and has spread to the Universal Studios Backlot in Hollywood. Police and law enforcement dispatched to the urban street sets and movie soundstages have been infected. Hordes of hungry "Walkers" are everywhere. They've been spotted on fire escapes and alley ways. It's become an epidemic. Proceed with extreme caution. And stick together. 'Terror Tram: Invaded by The Walking Dead:' The world has become a graveyard where decaying Walkers crave only one thing...to feed! Some survivors have locked themselves in a prison, while a vigilante army remains barricaded and armed to the teeth in the town of Woodbury. Navigate your way beyond the walls of the West Georgia Correctional Facility, only to find yourself lost in a Walker-infested wilderness as you risk certain death in Terror Tram: Invaded by The Walking Dead. Even if you make it out alive and reach Woodbury, law and order has broken down and the living can be even more dangerous! '''Shows' *Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Rides *TRANSFORMERS: The Ride - 3D *Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride *Jurassic Park - In The Dark *The Simpsons Ride Backlot Experience: '''For the first time ever, the urban movie sets of the world famous production backlot will be the backdrop for new mazes and scare zones. Imagine making your way on foot through the isolated city streets and alleys of the backlot invaded by The Walking Dead from Season 3 of the hit television series along with a nightmarish landscape of doom inspired by Black Sabbath's recently released Billboard #1 album, "13." 2014 '''Houses * AVP: Alien vs. Predator * The Walking Dead: End of the Line * From Dusk Til Dawn * Clowns 3D: Music by Slash * An American Werewolf in London * Dracula Untold: Reign of Blood * Face Off: In the Flesh Terror Tram * Terror Tram: Invaded by the Walking Dead Scare Zones * The Purge: Anarchy * Mask-a-raid * Skullz * Dark Christmas * The Walking Dead: Welcome to Terminus Rides * Transformers: The Ride * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride * Jurassic Park - In The Dark * The Simpsons Ride * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem 2017 Houses * The Shining (Mummy Queue) * American Horror Story: Roanoke (From Dusk 'Till Dawn Queue) * Ash Vs Evil Dead (747 Area) Rumoured Mazes: * Saw Legacy (Metro Sets) * Leatherface (Waterworld Queue) * Insidious: Chapter 4 (JP Queue) * Blumhouse of Horrors: Mash up of Films(Parisian Courtyard) * Terror Tram: Titans of Terror: Leatherface, Freddy Kreuger, Jason Voorhees, and Michael Myers. See Also * Halloween Horror Nights Orlando * Halloween Horror Nights Singapore External links * Halloween Horror Nights Official Site * Halloween Horror Nights returns to Hollywood * Interview with Halloween Horror Nights creative director John Murdy * Fangoria Weekend of Horrors Universal Halloween Horror Nights 2008 * Interview With GamingShogun.com Fangoria Weekend Of Horrors Halloween Horror Nights 2008 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood